The Fox King: A New King Rises
The Fox King: A New King Rises is part of a story series by PrinceBalto. Premise Zootopia and The Lion King are my two favorite Disney films of all. It made sense to combine them, since I already did Aladdin. Obviously, Simba and Nala are played by Nick and Judy, while Robin and Marian are Mufasa and Sarabi, Yax is Rafiki, Finnick and Clawhauser are Timon and Pumbaa, and Dr. Honey Badger plays Zazu (Sorry, couldn't think of anyone else). Scar is played by an OC evil fox named Ahab that I made up. This is the ending sequence, made to see if there is interest for the whole thing being done. This is in Judy's POV, and this is an anthro version. Jezebel is another made up OC. Story What a joyous day this is That evil tyrant of a fox Ahab is dead More importantly, my love, Nick, is back We have been friends since childhood He was the son of King Robin and Queen Marian Our home is the village of Zootopia King Robin ruled in wisdom and kindness He was loved by all of us, predator and prey alike However, there was one who did not like that His name was Ahab, and he was Robin's brother He was not at all like him, though He was various things Cruel Wicked Vain Vengeful He resented it deeply when Nick was born That fox knew he was no longer in line for the throne It was so shocking when it occurred The events proceeded slowly One day, when we were kids, he invited me to go with him somewhere Queen Marian assigned her husband's adviser, Madge Honey Badger, to watch us We ditched her We came to an animal graveyard It was littered with bones It was fun at first However, things soon changed We were confronted by three predators Jezebel the coyote Raymond the Polar bear Duke the weasel They chased us Robin saved our lives I didn't get to see what punishment Nick got, as Robin sent me home with Madge Little did I know is that night would be the last time I saw Nick for a long time The next day, Robin was killed We didn't know that Ahab was behind it all He took the crown as the new fox king, telling us Nick was dead too I cried all night However, Nick was alive I just didn't know it Ahab let his predator allies in His tyranny then began in earnest Time passed, I grew into an an adult doe Conflict with Ahab caused me to leave I found Nick, alive, in a distant village, living with his friends Finnick and Clawhauser We spent time together and fell in love I told him that he needed to come back We fought He refused That wasn't the end He returned after all Yax came and told us I went with his friends The battle for Zootopia was violent We learned the truth Ahab claimed that Robin's death was Nick's fault Then he tried to kill his nephew That's when Ahab admitted the truth He had killed Robin The battle continued Nick won He then took his place as the new fox king I became his queen Soon, I watched proudly with him Our lands were restored Yax held up our son, Hunter, before all the kingdom It was done A new king had risen Category:The Fox King saga Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Disney film stories Category:Retellings of Disney films Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Stories inspired by The Lion King